Rules VS Love
by CuteLilSuki
Summary: The Uchiha Family is of course royalty but with Sakura as their servant...why not break some rules? Is it worth it?
1. Chapter 1

The night was beautiful. Every beauty in their gowns and every man in their finest suits laughing, romancing, and socializing with one another. Soon enough, the famous Uchiha family entered the ball; Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha with their parents of course. Following them, was their personal servant from the Haruno Clan; Sakura Haruno. She is only but a servant in the Uchiha home but today for some reason instead of her usual maid outfit; she's wearing a red slim fitted dress that cupped her B-cup breast and exposed her back yet showed how curvy her lower half was. Her hair was pinned up to make slightly messy bun with a side bang. The women of the ball started to flock around the Uchiha boys desperately trying to get their attention as Sasuke grinned loving it and Itachi stared at Sakura watching her walk to the food stand. A few men walked over to her asking to dance and she turned them down only wanting to eat was offered at the ball. Itachi became irritated by the crowd surrounding him and the constant appearance of men approaching his servant.

Sasuke looked up from the female he was whispering sweet nothings too, to see his best friend Naruto approaching Sakura causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Naruto!" Sasuke called quickly gaining the Uzumaki boy's attention. "Sasuke! Hey!" Naruto exclaimed excitingly then turning his footing direction to Sasuke. "Why did you walk pass me to go to my servant?" Sasuke asked confused while holding two females in his arms groping their breast at the same time. "Servant?! She's your servant?!" Naruto yelled in shock. "You didn't see us walk in?" Sasuke questioned. "Yea, I saw you guys enter but I thought she was just another guest entering the party that just so happened to be behind you guys." Naruto answered placing his arms behind his head pouting. "Wait…if she wasn't our servant…what were your intentions with her?" Sasuke asked now playing with the female's nipples causing them to lean on him and moan softly with the other girl's getting jealous pressing their bodies against him. "Uh, what do you think? She's fucking hot." Naruto responded looking back at the Uchiha servant looking at the curve of her ass causing Sasuke to look over his shoulder to see her beauty. Sasuke stared at her up in down and licked his lips. "I must be blind for not noticing…." he said

"Sakura…" a voice said as the pink haired woman turned to face her master, Itachi. She placed her finished food into the trash can and approached him. "Lord Itachi, how may I assist you?" she asked. "By dancing with me." He responded placing his hand out for her to take. "Eh? What about all the beautiful women here? I'm sure they would love to dance with you." she responded confused and concerned by his actions. "But I want to dance with you…" he said looking directly at her with unwavering eyes causing her to blush. "But-" her words of concern were cut off by Itachi snatching her by the wrist and guiding her to the dance floor. He placed one hand around her waist and entwined the other hand with her own while looking down into her face causing her to turn bright red. "My Lord…" she whispered. "Shut it and enjoy this dance with me." he stated loving the feel of her small waist in his hand knowing below it; is an ass worth squeezing. Sakura started to look around her, avoiding Itachi's eyes, to then witness the constant stares of their surroundings and gossip. "Brother!" a voice yelled as the two stopped to see Sasuke and Naruto approaching them. "What is it, Sasuke?" Itachi asked annoyingly. "I will take my leave now." Sakura said as she turned to leave but Itachi pulled her back by the wrist. "Don't leave." he commanded as Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of them to stare lustfully at the pink haired servant.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well…" Sasuke said looking at Sakura's frame while wondering what to say to his brother. "I'm Naruto! The heir to the Uzumaki clan!" Naruto exclaimed excitingly with a smile as he held out his hand for Sakura to shake but instead she bowed. "Good evening Lord Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'am Sakura Haruno, servant to the Uchiha clan." she said elegantly as Naruto blushed while scratching his head with the hand he intended to get a shake from. Sasuke looked at him annoyingly as Itachi looked at them both annoyed. "Are we done here?" Itachi asked as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him confused. What's wrong with Itachi? Usually at social events he hides his annoyance and blends in with the crowd to keep up the Uchiha name but today…he seems angry. Sasuke looked at Sakura as she met the same gaze as him and Sasuke heart almost ripped out his chest. "Those eyes…I wonder how they would look crying from pleasure?" Sasuke thought as him and Naruto walked in front of her and grabbed one of her hands to kiss it. "Dance with me?" they asked and Itachi face grew with anger. Sakura stood there shocked and looked at Sasuke then Naruto. "Yes, Lord Naruto." she responded walking away from Itachi and Sasuke to dance with Naruto.

"She was resistant to dance with me but as soon as Naruto asks her it's a quick response?" Itachi said angrily. "She shut me down? Not only am I her Lord but I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said confused as Itachi started to walk over to Sakura. "I already made one Uchiha angry by not agreeing the first time to dance…I don't want to upset the other…so it's best to not choose one and be neutral" Sakura thought as her and Naruto positioned themselves to dance. "How are you liking the ball?" Naruto asked smiling. "It's-" her words were caught off as Itachi grabbed her by the arm. "It was fun." Itachi said as he walked out onto to the balcony with Sakura still in his hand. "What the hell is going on with him? Don't tell me…" Sasuke said as his eyes widened from watching his brother's actions then he soon turned his surprised face into a sly grin. "Oh older brother…how you've fallen…" he stated as Naruto stood there in sadness. Itachi pinned Sakura against the balcony rail. "Why is it when I asked to dance, you were stubborn? But when Naruto asked there wasn't even a slight of resistance?" Itachi asked looking straight into her eyes. "Because a servant and her Lord shouldn't be dancing with one another." she responded as he pressed his body against hers and held her body to him. "But what if the Lord commands it?" he asked. "Itachi, my Lord, you're hurting me…" she stated blushing as she felt her boobs on his chest and his hands touching her ass slightly with his fingers. Itachi stared at her lips hungrily as he then kissed her causing her to flinch surprisingly.

He held her face to his and kissed her deeper; placing his tongue in her mouth tasting her sweetness as she moaned out his name. He held her body to him tightly, loving the sound of his name as she begged for him to stop. Itachi couldn't stop. This is what he wanted and he believed she wanted it as well. She tried to push him away but he kept her still and bruised her lips; marking her. He opened his eyes to look at her and tears ran down her cheeks. He let go of her and stood back. She was terrified. He approached her with his hand reaching out, with an apology finding it hard to come out his mouth, but she turned her head from him and ran.


End file.
